Horrors of the night
by Beywriter
Summary: sequel to New Girl in my class. Ray gets attacked by a stranger on his way back from meeting Mariah in the park rated M for content, enjoy!


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**NOTE (DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES WITH RAY BEING HURT)**

**Read at your own discression**

**Horrors of the night**

Sequel to new Girl in my class.

1 year Later

Ray was walking back from the Park, They meet there at 9 every Weekend and it happened to be Sunday just like when they first met at the park when Mariah was nearly raped.

He heard the Town hall clock strike 11pm.

Suddenly he felt like he was being grabbed and was pulled into the dark recesses of the Alley, The person put there hand over Ray's mouth stopping him from screaming...

For once...Max was late, real late.

He was running along the sidewalk the same route Ray was last night.

Max quickly stopped for breath next to the entrance of a dark alley.

He heard a moaning noise that sent shivers down his spine.

He looked at his watch, he could spend at least 30 seconds investigating if nothing stopped him later.

Max entered the alley in search of the moaning noise, in one way it seemed familiar.

"Hi Mariah, you seen Ray or Max?" Tyson said sitting down in the cafeteria with Kenny.

"no I haven't" she replied.

"its not like them to be Ill" Tyson said

"perhaps Ray or Max is ill and one of them is at each others house"

"well one of them better show up" Kenny said

Tyson's phone rang.

"hello"

Max's panicked voice was on the other side

"Max slow down, take a deep breath and start again".

"."

"slower"

" I found Ray naked and waking up in an alley, he might have been raped"

"WHAT!"

"yeah"

Max kneeled down by Ray.

"Ray, you ok?"

he spoke one word

"raped"

"yes, Tyson he was"

"put him on" Tyson asked

Max held the phone next to Ray's face, he was crying slightly.

Tyson heard heavy breathing.

"Ray, you ok buddy?"

he spoke again before crying uncontrollably.

"Tyson, raped"

Max sat Ray up and dried Ray's tears with a tissue he pulled out of his bag.

"thank..y,you"

"you wanna hug?

It makes you feel better.

Ray nodded, Max hugged Ray and squeezed tight

"Lets get you dressed and home" Max said.

Ray nodded.

"Hospital" Ray said

"ok, 'll take you there.

I think we should phone your parents"

"What?" Mariah said, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going".

"yeah, me 2"

"me 3" Kenny said

"wait, wont we get in trouble?" Mariah said.

"They'll understand" Tyson said.

Tyson hung up and they left.

"Your lucky, all tests show your are STI clean" The doctor said happily.

Ray smiled faintly.

"Thats good news" Mariah said

"were going to keep you in for tests, just to make sure.

If the other tests are like this, you'll be home in a week"

"what if there not?"

Ray spoke up

"well, we'll deal with that when we come to it, I'll leave now"

The doctor left.

Ray was worried and still upset.

"if the other tests show positive and you are given a short amount of time to live, we'll all be here for you to make it comfortable and happy".

Mariah said.

That didn't cheer him up at all, he only faked a smile then his face went blank.

"excuse me?

Mr Kon?"

Two Policemen walked in.

"yes?" Ray said

"were here and I know it must be painful, were here to ask you a few questions about what happened.

Do you think you could?"

Ray just nodded.

"now can you describe the attack to our Artist, PC Oliver"

Oliver got his sketch book out ready.

"ready?" Ray asked

Oliver nodded.

"ok he was about 4 foot 1, with purple hair.

I couldn't see his eyes, he wore goggles, probably night vision.

I'm sorry, thats all I can remember, it was dark after all"

Oliver nodded.

"if you remember anything give us a call, now Mr Kon can you tell us what happened and exactly why you were out so late especially on a Sunday night"

"I was walking back from the Park after meeting up with my Girlfriend here"

He hugged Mariah.

PC Robert nodded.

Ray began to explain what happened

"...All went black, I remember waking, the bonds still around my arms and Max was crouching down beside me in a state of shock and panic.

I saw him tapping on his phone, a few seconds later my hearing cleared, I said to Max, Rape, He then put the phone to my face saying something like Tyson, I replied, Tyson rape.

Max then helped me get dressed and took me to the Hospital, but before used Draciel to cut of the ropes and I collapsed a couple of times coming here, and thats it"

"Thank you Mr Kon, we'll be going now"

Oliver whispered in Roberts ear.

"oh, of course" Robert said.

"no its to late...or...we'll be back soon"

They left in a hurry.

To the crime scene.

Ray was released a week later from Hospital and clean from STI's, he never went out that late and alone until he becomes 20.

"calm down, calm down" Mariah said.

Ray had awoken from another nightmare, screaming and crying.

Ray inhaled deep breaths.

"its ok, I'm here"

She hugged him gently and then gave him a glass of water.

"thanks, he killed me that time"

"you said no?"

"yes"

"tomorrow night, we try the pills..sorry Ray, but its the only way you'll get a good night sleep.

Ray sighed and reached over, he unscrewed the top and took one pill with a sip of water.

Ray lied back down again and Mariah held him close as he drifted off again.

Ray sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was strapped to a bed.

"lets finish what we started eh Ray?"

"Please...stay back...please"

The man kept coming closer, this time he pulled out a gun and shot Ray in his gut, Ray screamed.

"you will now slowly and painfully die".

he shot again, this time in his right arm.

Ray screamed

bang, his left, bang, left leg and bang, right leg.

Ray was in agony.

"KILL ME"

"in time"

he sat in the corner watching Ray, after about 10 minutes of screaming until the world went spotty and black.

Ray opened his eyes and sat up fast.

"Ray, your awake"

"did he get you as well, I'm dead aren't I?"

he started to cry.

"no Ray, your awake, I tried to wake you but you didn't"

"The pills stopped you from escaping, oh Ray I'm so sorry and please forgive me"

"its ok we didn't know".

Mariah binned the pills

"do you think you can try College today?"

"maybe, Tomorrow"

"oh come on everyone is missing you.

There's a lot of people who care about you"

"Tomorrow"

"ok"

The man who raped Ray was never found which made him a quite a bit

nervous.

Anyway Mariah still loved him and didn't care of his didn't want to be alone at night phobia.

Ray never went near that alley or any other as the fear was to great.

This went better than expected.


End file.
